Let Me Go
by Lazuli the Fallen Angel
Summary: This is my take on Shane McMahon's resignation. SONGFIC! The song I used was Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. Please R&R! I would like Shane McMahon back in the WWE though!


_One more kiss could be the best thing But one more lie could be the worst And all these thoughts are never resting And you're not something I deserve_

Shane McMahon kissed his wife of fifteen years goodbye as he headed to work. Today he was going to give his father, Vince McMahon, his resignation. Shane had been thinking about this for a while now. He no longer had the heart to wrestle or even be in the WWE. He had had enough._In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me_

The whole ride to the office all Shane could think about was Marissa and his children. Is he doing the right thing? We'll they be happy if he did this? Or would he be a disappointment? Shane knew his father was going to be mad at him for quitting, but Shane felt like he had to do this._You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you don't know who I am So let me go Let me go_

Vince didn't know what it meant to have dreams outside of the WWE. Shane thought he had done all he could and achieved everything he could in his time there. He felt like there was nothing left. He had another job offer and it brought him different challenges other then writing a script with the same people and the same general plot line._I dream ahead to what I hope for And I turn my back on loving you How can this love be a good thing When I know what I'm goin through_

Shane had a job offer from YOU on Demand. He would be the chairmen and CEO of the company. He would be able to make sure things ran smoothly and if anything went wrong he would be able to fix it and have a say in it. Unlike in the WWE where Vince and Stephanie mainly took care of that and he was giving the shit jobs, as he would call them._In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me_

Shane pulled into his parking spot and noticed his father and sister where already there. Most likely they where together; he would hate to see the look on Stephanie's face when she found out he was leaving. But Shane was doing this for his family. He had missed out some of his kids best moments and he remembered how he felt when Vince wasn't around. He could also tell it was starting to have an effect on his marriage. Marissa was starting to snap at him because he wasn't around enough and she was always alone. He didn't want to lose her or miss any more moments with his kids. So he made up his mind that night._You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand You love me but you don't know who I am So let me go Just Let me go... Let me go_

Shane knew his wife knew him better then Vince. She would have to remind things about certain events or memories they had together. On some occasions he would see the look on Vince's face when he found out something new about Shane that he should have known when Shane was growing up. It hurt him inside to see how little his father knew about him. Now that was going to change. Shane knew his father would try harder and listen more if he knew Shane wasn't going to be around as much as he use to.

_And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I knowww.. When all the pieces fall apart You will be the only one who knows Who knows_

In the back of his mind Shane started to second guess himself. What if this wasn't a good idea? What would happen between Vince and himself? Would his father hate him? Shane knew the latter was a stupid thought, but he knew his father very well. Better then his father knew him. Shane didn't want to be on bad terms with his father; sometimes they did get mad at each other and not talk for a while, but they always made up in the end. Even if Linda, Stephanie, or Paul, better known as Triple H, had to make them._You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you don't know Who I am So let me go Just let me go_

Shane got out of his car and walked up to his fathers office. He was going to do this. No backing down. If Vince was mad what would it matter; he still had Marissa and his kids. If Vince wanted nothing to do with him that would be his problem. To Shane it would feel like old times when his father was never around. Shane finally reached Vince's office and knocked on the door._And you love me but you don'tYou love me but you don't_

"Come in!" Shane heard his father call. Shane entered his father's office and saw his mother, sister, and brother-in-law sitting around Vince's desk.

"Shane, what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Dad, I have something I need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it." Shane said a little afraid of what would follow.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Shane is everything okay?" Linda asked concerned.

"Yes…well, no….but I know how to make them right."

"Well, how can you make them right?" Vince asked. He watched as his son pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Vince.

"What's this?" Vince asked as he accepted the envelope from his only son.

"My resignation." Shane said simply. His family stared at him with wide eyes and looks of shock.

"You're quitting?" Paul asked; Shane nodded.

"Why? What could we have possibly done to make you want to quit?" Stephanie asked.

"It wasn't you guys. Its just that I don't want to miss anything else in my kids lives and Marissa is getting tired of being alone." Shane said.

_You love me but you don't know who I amAnd you love me but you don't_

"She knew what she was getting into when she married you. If she cant take it now that is her own fault." Vince said.

"HEY! Do not say that! I came to this decision myself!" Shane yelled. "I feel like there is nothing left for me to do here! I've done everything I have wanted to! I have achieved everything I wanted to! There is nothing left for me here!"

"You're family." Linda said.

"What?"

"You're family. You're family is here; in this business. You want to leave us?"

"Mom, dad, I have other interests out of the WWE. I already have another job that is willing to hire me. I'm sorry if you cant accept that."

"What's the other job?" Paul asked.

"I will be the chairman and CEO of YOU on Demand. That job will give me new challenges to face. Other then here that I'm given the same shit every single damn time."

"You will make time to see us?" Linda asked.

"Wait. You cant tell me you guys are okay with this?" Vince said.

"Yes, Vince, we are. Shane has had enough of the WWE and he has another job lined up."

"Look, dad I will still help in anyway I can, but I don't feel like I belong here anymore. Don't get me wrong, everyone treats me with respect and nicely. But I just don't see my future here anymore; I may come back or I may not. It all depends on how I feel in the future."

"Shane-O, it just wont be the same without you here." Vince said.

"He does have a point." Stephanie said hugging her brother. "But I wish you luck in your new job."

"I do as well." Linda said hugging her son.

"Me to; just make sure to call us once in a while." Paul said.

"Dad? Are you okay with me doing this?"

"Is there a way I could change your mind?" Shane shook his head no. "Then I have no choice. I wish you luck at YOU on Demand, Shane." Vince shook his son's hand and hugged him.

Shane said goodbye and walked out of Titian Towers for the last time. He called his wife and told her the news. He knew his father wasn't happy, but he was going to let Shane do what he wanted; that was all he could ask for.

_You love me but you don'tYou love me but you don't know me_


End file.
